Beauty and the Phantom
by BreckinxM
Summary: Modern Phantom. Successful director Erik Destler is starting a new project around his past and secrets. Undiscovered Christine Daae is trying to get into theater with the support of her best friend Meg. Beauty and the Beast inspired.


Chello! This is my first fanfiction in a while and I decided to start it off with a favorite of mine: Phantom of the Opera. Bare with me and I'll do my best to entertain you with my passion for writing.

Love,

Breckin

* * *

"I've been waiting for you all my life hoping for a miracle,

I've been waiting day and night, day and night!"

Her roommate was at it again and it was way too early for this nonsense so she stormed to the bathroom, traversing around their apartment, before banging against the door. "Christine! Christine!" Meg Giry hollered as loudly as her voice could allow.

Inside of the shower a brunette bounced around and sang loudly. It was clear she was unaware of her disturbing her roommate until Meg's screaming was finally heard. "CHRISTINE DAAE! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Christine cracked up and shut off the shower "Sorry Meg! Sorry! I'm out now." she said through her laughter and as she wrapped a towel around herself. Stopping to check herself out in the small, gothic mirror she was pleased to find all of her curls returning to normal and a grin still printed on her face. She then remembered the time and was sent flying from the bathroom to her bedroom to get dressed and her dance bag ready. Christine was going to run late for her shift at the coffee house all because of her insistent need to sing in the shower.

Meg, being tender hearted as she was, prepared Christine a quick breakfast- plain bagel with cream cheese and a bottle of water- and saw her friend out the door with a "Good luck!" It was Christine's first audition in New York and Meg knew the Swedish born girl had it hard. Her father dying when she was young and getting adopted by Meg's mother on a trip they took to Paris in Meg's childhood.

* * *

New York City. The only place where getting a cup of coffee was damn near impossible. "Honestly, this is the second time you've given me the wrong order." His voice, even low and musical, carrying over the bustle to the fumbling and nearly incompetent woman trying to make things right. He rolled his green eyes and ran a hand over his slicked back black curls. It was time for him to be at his meeting but he couldn't even approach his co-worker without his coffee right. It would be a wildfire. "Please madam! Just a regular coffee will even work!" He was growling now, his temper starting to seep out from his control.

"Iris! Iris! I'll take this over," A brunette came up then, her chocolate curls cascading over her shoulders as she moved "Plus you've been working way too long. Go on. I'll help this gentleman." she shooed the red head away before flashing a large and beaming smile toward him, nearly knocking him onto his ass with the intensity of it.

He blinked multiple times as he looked at the young woman; her name tag read "Christine." Her hair was a rich brown with stunning, natural it seemed, curls, whereas her eyes were a stunning brown of their own. Her skin seemed like porcelain or polished ivory- It was as captivating as the white of the moon. She suddenly laughed then and it pleased his ears in a similar fashion as music did. Erik then realized she was speaking to him and that filled him with pride, the most beautiful woman in the coffee shop was speaking directly to him.

"Is that La Belle et la Bête?" She asked, the French rolling off her tongue easily, and he couldn't help but smile, lifting the book under his coat. It had barely peeked out but her eyes had caught it so easily. 'What a fascinating creature,' He thought as he held it across the counter for her to see. "Why the French version of Beauty and the Beast? The Disney movie covers it pretty well." She inquired, smiling in a teasing way as she looked through the book with curious eyes.

"I prefer French, gets to the heart of the story better in my opinion. I also need the book, and not Walt's movie, for a play I'm working on. It follows a similar storyline or even the actual one. We haven't decided. Are you French?" He couldn't stop his curiosity and his messed up coffee was forgotten for the moment. The woman-Christine- handed him back his book and started to move about, making something.

"I lived in France for a very slim amount of time but have always loved the language. I took four years of it in high school. Are _you _French?" She asked, her eyes narrowing with yet another teasing look as she turned his question around on him. He was still captivated as he folded his coat back over the book. Nodding, he paired it with a genuine smile which was rare for him.

"Yes. Partly. I'm also part asshole," He said, honestly, but was surprised when she laughed "And majorly late. It was nice to meet you Christine..." He trailed off, hoping to find out her last name.

"Daae. Christine Daae. Here's your coffee, Mister..." She trailed off herself, wanting to know the name of the interesting gentleman she'd had such an equally interesting conversation with.

"Destler. Mr. Destler. But you, Christine Daae, can call me Erik." The moment after he spoke Christine smiled and handed him a completely new cup of coffee. She added the words "No charge." before she was flitting off in the other direction to get another order started. 'What a fascinating creature indeed.' He decided to himself as he started out the door. Antoinette was sure to have his head on a platter for running late but he would have a grand excuse in time, he was sure.

Looking back toward Christine Daae once more, he sipped his correctly made coffee but was surprised to find she'd added a chocolate flavor to it that complimented perfectly with the dark roast. "Definitely worth it." He mumbled as he started on his way.


End file.
